conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Constructed Worlds Wiki:Fantasy
Fantasy conworlds are sometimes difficult to define, but usually share common elements. They typically involve a number of species that one would not expect in the real world, whether it is dwarves, fairies, or elves. Fantasy conworlds are often found set in the past, but can span multiple timelimes, and may be set in the present as well. Unlike science fiction types, fantasy conworlds usually do not involve space travel, though there may be other methods of travel employed. There is sometimes, but not always, an element of magic involved with these conworlds. Aeolia Type: Fantasy A world inhabited by men, dwarves, elves, and more Aerosea Type: Fantasy Aerosea is the world happened in an alternate far future of our universe. Occupied by a multitude of anthropomorphics it sets base of deriving different cultures. Alskrallura Type: Fantasy - Medieval A world contained by the life rafters, the world is populated by the 11 races and watched by narmfs. Aniartir Type: Fantasy A world inhabited by many cultures resembling the real world ones and populated by many beasts. Arkhangelsk Type: Science Fiction with Fantasy Elements An amalgamation of universes filled with numerous species and empires. Asdar Type: Fantasy with Sci-Fi Elements A fantasy world inspired by Tolkien, Moorcock, Lovecraft, Gygax, and world history. Assassins of Gods Type: Fantasy Assassins of Gods is a fantasy world. Thousands of years past when mortal races of Kazanow, Emporea and Ameriana defeated Divine Empire of Gods - immortal, autocratic magic race. After Dark Times and Renaissance humans, elves, dwarves and other races created colonial empires and starting colonise Far Lands - twelve newly discovered continents, every with other populations, races, states, tribes and climate. At Kazanow, the biggest of continent, exist Archempire of Ryloda, the biggest state ever created with capital city of Arcania City - the biggest city ever built. For thousands of years exist order known as Assassins of Gods - descendants of first god-killers and hunters of Empire Remnants. The main hero of this story is Yesreto Valenheim, lord of one of the Rylodian island. When unknown raiders attacking his castle and kill every man, woman and child he decided to take revenge on killers. His friend and mentor soon realised to him, that nearly every member of Valenheim's family was a member of deiciders' order, so Yesreto joined to Assassins of Gods to take revenge... and maybe save Imperaquila before great cataclysm destroyed planet. Babyish World Type: Fantasy Beast World Type: Strictly Fantasy, and Medieval A land filled with monsters and evil creatures. The last Humans are fighting to keep what is truly important, their lives. The Dawn of the Beasts will take place on Farearth. Check out the Beast World Charter where you can type your plights about the monsters you face only in Beast World. Caldanion Type : Fantasy Caldanion is a giant fantasy world project, a new world, a new universe, a new history a new everything! This is a epic fantasy which starts with a era of magic and ends in a apocaliptic age of work and steams. Caroth Type: High Fantasy Nól-Caroth, Mer-Caroth and Iri-Caroth form the world known as Caroth. Mer-Caroth is where the Carothinians and The Dwellers Down-Below live. Recently they have been joined by Dwarves coming down from Iri-Caroth and crossing the Irizûl mountain range. The languages of Ziríl - Shadows Voice, Mannish - The Tongue of Man, and Svedosh - Language of the Dwarves are spoken in these lands. Currently two wars rage across Mer-Caroth as The Dwellers Down-Below have made an all-out assault on all that lives above ground. The second war is one of age, between The Empire of Nárdunn and The Eastern Domain of Tiris'tal. Cyrio deem Type: Fantasy oriented Cyrio deem is a currently peaceful world where many cultures have been brought together and unlocked their farthest seen potential, and then some. The 3 most greatest species are the pikmin, grues, and matoran. In the past, wars have segregated the matoran, the toa and the turaga; the tribes have seen their way, engaging in many take-prisoner battles. To cope with the extremities of the fight, the Skakidi and vaki were created and lead by barraki. The pikmin were placid and never wanted to fight with the matoran or other biomechs, so they set up island cultures along the edge of the known world. The grues were brought in to be hyper-enforcers, as to prevent other battles, and still do. The leader remains on the central coninent, awaiting for enough brave souls to go into the unknown. Daiska Type: Fantasy Elysion Type: Fantasy A vast ocean world inhabited by the most variated species (lots of intelligent ones, also) where all terms, races and characters are a reflection of the real world. If you like fantasy, you will probably enjoy Elysion. Emiscolia Type: Fantasy A grand superpower of an empire set within a constructed world. Estreoth Type: Fantasy (Sci-Fi elements) Estreoth exists in a dimension separate from ours. As part of a near infinite multiverse, Estreoth serves as a unique hub between several dimensions similar to, and including, our own. As an alternate version of our own planet, Estreoth has many marked similarities. The biggest difference however is that Estreoth and its people have a powerful connection to magic and spiritual energy. Additionally, Estreoth's history has been significantly influenced by the arrival of "drifters" from other dimensions; in some cases entire civilizations have been brought to Estreoth. Eveidde Type: Fantasy Eveidde is a young planet existing in a system known by Earth as Y8-2103, many stars from our own. It is a world inhabited by a diverse range of creatures, cultures, secrets and deep history that has shape this complex realm. Everything is covered in this wiki-geography, anatomy, culture, language, history, religion, technology and much more in this ongoing project. Everyone is welcome to add something, just adhere by quality standards! Hayle Type: Fantasy Htraen Universe (Dimension Panorealm Documentation Program) Type: Alternate Fantasy Future In the beginning, there was the creator and ruler of all dimensions... the G'reat '''O'verlord of 'D'imensions ('''God) God, out of nothing, created 4 dimensions of which to rule over. Each dimension was made up of 100 realms, and were at first secluded from one another. The First Dimension and Second Dimensions were where the creation of materials took place in construct and populate to fill up the Third Dimension. The Fourth Dimension was where God's subjects dwelled: the Angels, who were God's labor force; taking up the responsibility of guiding the functions of the Third Dimension, managing creations within the First and Second Dimensions, and keeping relations between all Dimensions under God's will. God dwelled in the Fifth Dimension, the original Dimension, where he could foresee all activity across all Dimensions as an infinite, omnipotent being. This line of Dimensions became known as the Dimension Panorealm (Click the link to learn more about the Dimension Panorealm) God's greatest enemy was the S'acrilegious '''A'rchangel 'T'itan of the 'A'rcane 'N'ecromancers ('''Satan), the very Archangel I had replaced upon his betrayal to God, especially with the universal law that forbid the art of Arcane Necromancy. Satan tried to take over the Fifth Dimension to gain power over the Dimension Panorealm. When God battled Satan in the Fifth Dimension, God's absence from the fabric of the Dimension Panorealm caused a wave of increasing entropy throughout the Panorealm and eventually produced a huge universal catastrophe that ultimately resulted in the destruction of entities from all over the Panorealm and the creation of wormholes that broke the barriers of realms in the 3rd Dimension. This created a Universal Conundrum until God and the Fifty Legions repaired the main dimensional framework errors. However, the wormholes remained, allowing peoples from all over the 3rd Dimension realms to travel to other multiverses thorugh these wormholes. The mixing of the different physical properties and chemical properties between different multiverses created two opposing phenomenons known as "magic" (the increase of new natural functions resulting from the adding of otherworldly physical and chemical properties into a realm), and "anti-magic" (the decline of original natural functions resulting from the adding of otherwordly physical and chemical properties into a ream). Upon the establishment of order throughout the 3rd Dimension, God saw that a disordered dimension could still preserve uniformity, and allowed the wormholes to stay open and functional. With the wormholes open, the 3rd Dimension became one universe. When the religion of Pandeitism became a universal religion in the 3rd Dimension, the Dimension was renamed the "Htraen Universe" by its trillions of inhabitants. Of course, the Fifty Legions of Angels needed to more data about how to deal with this new universe. Which is why the Fifty Legions issued the "Dimension Panorealm Documentation Program," a mission to send HALOs (Holy Angellic Legionnaire Operatives) out to this universe and record what they know about the thousands of worlds, locations, peoples, phenomenons, and forces within this universe. As Archangel, God allowed me to be the Director of this program. If you want to contribute to the DPD project and become a HALO, contact me on my talk page. Ilonorí Type: Fantasy A planet inhabited by jotuns, elves and men. Kalapau Type: Fantasy An island located in the Eternal Sea, in the very soul of the Earth. Kings, Queens and Empresses (Deleath) Four continents (later five), six kingdoms, six peoples. There are many names for this realm, as it also had many vast cultures and languages. But for the ancient Violetians, the world is called Deleath. The other peoples, Yellows, Greenians, Marooners and Blueans (and the Whitards, which is specifically Violetians), are based much by the real world cultures. But, the main plot for the universe is the timeline for the kingdoms. Which kingdom prospers, and which kingdom fell. Will their motherland be conquered like the Ancient Chinese-like Yellows? Or will there be a golden era which their kings will be treated like god-king like the rulers of Blue Kingdom? Or a new continent is created, only because of opposing schools of magic? It is all here in Deleath. Vast history, from the unknown beginning to the expected end. And also, Deleath is a flat, rectangular world where edge of the world is known to suck all things, like a black hole. A strong magic is used to block the sucking, but later the protection will be opened by the overpowered (and moronic) wizards. Korteanp Type: Science Fantasy Korteanp is a continent nation located on a distant planet. Its history spans thousands of years and its society is a traditional matriarchy. Lorica Type: Science Fantasy Lorica is a parallel world in which humans coexist with plants and animals that have co-evolved with magical life called faera. By understanding how magic works, humans have throughout time, cast increasingly powerful, flexible, and complex spells. Magic is not widespread and is considered taboo, but the few analytical and scientific minds that have discovered or mastered it become truly powerful individuals in this world. Complete with an original language, interesting ideas, detailed maps and beautiful works of art, this is a project you wouldn't want to miss. Might and Power Type: Science Fantasy * Golden Age - Age of galaxy-spanning Ancients, huge space wars and hulking starships. A must for sci-fi fans. * Steel Age - Time of mighty and powerful, default timeline of our world. Intended for fantasy fans bored of standard fantasy. No elves. No orcs. No longswords +2. Just might. And power. * Steam Age - when the Inhark was inhabited, pioneers uncovered Great Evil, which came as an unnoticed traveler. Lovecraftian horror setting. Natis ' Type: fantasy' Under the Face and under the Crown, Natis is a continent of evil magic, strange cultures, vast steppes and mountains that reach to the sky. Nelàm Type: Fantasy Nelàm is a beautiful fantasy world and endless with magic. It was first made in 2003 and been developed under the years. Read more about it by pressing the link. If you want to see the map of Nelàm, take a look at Nelàm World Map Overlords Type: Fantasy A 'traditional' fantasy world filled with elusive elves, stubborn dwarves and lots of other fantasy goodness. Planet Igod Type: Fantasy '''A far off planet inhabited by many intelligent species with strange beliefs, intriguing rituals, and a major problem: the oncome of human settlers. Pulasia '''Type: Fantasy Realism A world where humans never evolved; sentient animals take their place. Retrovian Empire Type:Fantasy-Realism RPG style A vast empire that which includes all of Earth's old and new countries. You can add allies to the Retrovian Universe. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. Rauxor Type: Fantasy A world running alongside our own, Rauxor is inhabited by many peoples. Its discovered continent is a site for war, hope, dreams, chaos, and heroics. The world was ravaged by a plague of Undeath roughly 1000 years ago, and contemporary scholars are searching any records they can find for the source of this Undeath, and the origins of their people. Suns of the Latter Days Transcarpathia Type:Fantasy A realm that existed for a thousand years on Earth. This place never rests and is located in Eastern Europe as Transcarpathia. The people of Earthscape never rests without a light on. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. Vereva Type:Steam punk fantasy Vereva is world where fantasy meets steam punk. The world makes use of many fantasy elements such as fantasy magic, beasts and races while inviting the steam punk elements of steam and clockwork technology beside Victorian era lifestyle. The main storyline, taking place in the current year 20176, deals with the Xilliones' War and the how the extinction of two of the six sentient races in the previous war causes the world's loss of majick. With the Thaumaturges and Dwarves fighting against the Minotaurs and Humans, will the Aelves left to watch history repeat itself? Verus Type: Science Fantasy A world that stretches over two planets orbiting each other where science and magic work together to form the everyday life. Stretching for thousands of years. There are as many species as there are mysteries in this world. A forgotten past lays hidden and will it ever be revealed? The Sands An great expanse of boundless shifting sands known as The Sands where great cities cling to oases to survive. It is plagued by clans of marauders and countless beasts, and danger awaits at every corner. It is full of unique, bueatiful Free Cities, great powers and nations, countless wars and battles each with an unique history. Hundreds of ancient and recent cultures and dozens of unique landmarks. Come take a look! The World of Avalon Go to page: World of Avalon The World of Thudd Type: Fantasy Oriented Imagine a people sprung out of the boughs of a Great Tree. Each of its boughs is the length of Africa and the breadth of Australia. The Tree People, the Thuddim they are called, were simple and childlike at first; they grew into a great race, eventually splintered into Seven Ancient Nations and went on to achieve deeds worthy of songs. The World of Ur Type: Science Fantasy Ur is the Rauic word for Earth. The Raum are the inhabitants of Ur. The Raum in many ways resemble a human being save that they have feline features in their faces. The Raum are not catpeople. It is really a coincidence that they resemble our preconception of feline anthropomorphism. Presently, the world of Ur is divided into two nations: two extremely powerful and advanced civilizations in eternal war by which many tales of heroism and romance are spawned. They are the Empire of the Sun and the Empire of the White Ox. Multiversal Chronicles Type: Sci-fi, meet Fantasy A science-fantasy world, with the Breaking Point is a mysterious event, occurred roughly 2051 CE, making all works known to us as fiction become real. Basically, the anime version of the world, with mixtures from all great works (Read: Fanfic), ranging from all types of Japan/Korea/China popcultures (anime, manga, novel, game,.... you name it) to even legends such as Star Trek. WARNING: This is a FAN-BASED fiction. All credits of respective works (will be categorized in each post if used) belong to their respective creators. I am none but a humble fan :-) Animaniax (talk) 00:52, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Main